


Big Bad Family

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family Drama, Finn is alive, Future Fic, alternative universe where everybody is happy, being a teenager girl probs, okay being a tribrid teenager girl probs, utopic mikaelson universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she hits the age of 18, Hope wants to become a vampire like her family and the others try to convince her to otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a fic I wrote for 1K appreciation week on my blog. "Hope + The Mikaelson siblings" is the #1 rated relationship by the followers so here we are.  
> For more, pls visit silverdaggered.tumblr.com

Ever since Hope Mikaelson was a child, she knew that her family wasn't the most innocent beings in the entire world.

Her favorite uncle, Elijah, was in love with her mother and also he killed a lot of vampires to protect her. Her other uncle, Kol, was a "psychotic maniac" who killed everyone who ever wronged him. The other uncle, Finn, tried to kill Hope and actually killed Kol once. Auntie Bex was also a killer but most of the time she was nothing but a princess victimized by her brothers. Auntie Freya, on the other hand, used Kol's lover to save her family once. 

And her father was Klaus Mikaelson.

 

Hope took a deep breath as she braided her hair. It was almost her 18th birthday and she knew that meant something. Three years later, she'd look older than Bex and her mother and she really didn't want this to happen. Every damn time she tried to talk about this with them, they all rejected the idea of making her an actual vampire.

Yes, she was a tribrid and she could lose her witch powers if she became a vampire but... what could she do? Auntie Freya helped her with her magic all those years and she actually loved the idea of being a badass witch. Uncle Kol once said that she needs to hold on her powers since being a vampire wasn't such a big deal.

But she wouldn't be just any vampire.

She'd be a hybrid like her parents and since she was possessing vampire in her system, she could become an original hybrid. Wouldn't that be just marvellous?

 

"No, it wouldn't," Elijah said before her birthday. "My dear, you don't know the responsibility of being a vampire. There's a whole new personality in becoming like one. We cannot let you lose yourself."

"We'll love you under any circumstances, my littlest wolf," her father said. "But we won't let you become someone who only feeds on blood."

"You still eat Thanksgiving food, dad." she giggled. But her family didn't.

"Being a witch doesn't mean being a mortal," Freya said slowly. "You won't get old if you don't want to. And with the power you hold, I wouldn't go for vampirism."

"Besides, you can always have a family of your own," Bex said, smiling. "Lovely children, a loving husband -or wife- and a happy family-"

"Yeah," Hope said sarcastically. "A family which grow old day by day and leave me one day. Yeah, Bex, that would be wonderful."

Kol took a deep breath and crossed his arms. 

"Look, Hope, I know your struggle but benefits of vampirism brings a great deal of fear. Loneliness. Being powerless."

"Of course, you won't be alone." Hayley interrupted. "It's just... I remember my transition very clearly and honey, it's not something you should envy."

“I’m not going to be polite, Hope.” Finn said bitterly. “Being vampire is the dumbest thing you can ever do.”

“Finn!” Klaus and Hayley yelled but Hope didn’t care.

“I don’t know.” Hope said finally and stood up. “I think I’ll spend the day in my room, mom, thanks.”

 

Of course she didn’t spend the day in her room and everyone in the table knew that.

“She’s been acting like these for days.” Hayley mumbled. “I cannot reach her-”

“You can rest for the day.” Klaus said. “I’ll check upon her.”

“Maybe we should talk to her, what do you think, Rebekah?” Freya asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

“Yeah.” Rebekah said to Klaus. “She listens to us, Nik, you know she does. And right now, your maniac-protective behavior is the last thing she needs.”

“She has a point.” Kol grinned. 

“Shut up, Kol.”

“Calm down, Nik.” Kol said. “Let our sisters talk to Hope, it seems they know better.”

“Fine.” Klaus said and sat down next to Elijah. “If you think you can change her mind, be my guest.”

“She can be your daughter, Niklaus but she has a healthier mind than any of us.”

Klaus just shrugged as his sisters went to find Hope.

 

She was sitting on the rooftop of St. Anne Church.

“Sweetheart can you please come down?” Hope looked at them and nodded.

She sat down on pews as her aunts companied her. 

“It’s really ironic you coming to a church for a relief.” Rebekah said. “No one does this in the family.”

“Does any of us have a religion?” Hope murmured. Freya wrapped her arm around Hope’s shoulders and smiled at her.

“Sweetie,” she began. “I know you have question about yourself but that’s normal at your age.”

“And your father had questions about himself over a thousand years.” Rebekah added. “So did I. It runs in the family.”

“But… does any normal teenager has questions about being a tribrid? Since there’s no one like me in the world?”

Freya and Rebekah looked at each other. There was an awkward silence between them but after a minute, Freya spoke.

“I know what’s like to be alone, my darling.” she said. “And I know the power of being a witch. Yes, I don’t completely understand you but you should know that you’re not alone.”

“And being the youngest in the family…” Rebekah continued. “Please, love, believe me they won’t leave you alone even if you want to be.”

Hope shrugged and put her head on Rebekah’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to lose any of you but I cannot leave in peace with the fact that one day I’ll be looking older than any of you.”

“I’ll find a way for you, my sweet girl.” Freya caressed her cheek. “We are your aunties, remember?”

 

As the three of them leaving the church, Hope stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Rebekah asked. 

“I… umm… It’s okay, Bex. I just don’t want to go home now. Can I be alone for a couple of hours? Please?”

“I think you need to sort things out.” Freya said. “But don’t be late or else your father won’t let us breath.”

Hope giggled and hugged both of them. Then she went to the bayou where her mother was born. 

 

She remembered everything about there. How her mother fight with the wolves, how Jackson took care of her… Being tribrid was a thing with a great benefit: She remembered every tiny detail about her mother’s pregnancy her early years. It was an amazing gift - she even remembered how her uncle Elijah protected her when she was in Hayley’s belly. How her mother wanted to kill her and her father said he didn’t care about her life.

Of course she wasn’t holding any grudges against them but she was amazed by how things changed. Now, they were fighting for her life again. Even though it was Hope they were fighting against.

 

“I believe your aunts didn’t change your mind.” She turned back and saw Elijah. She smiled a bit because she knew him very well. Even if she wasn’t fond of by the idea of him and her mother, Hope knew that Elijah was the only one who wanted to protect her from the very first moment.

“I know they wish me the best, uncle.” she said. “But… What if they’re wrong? What if all of you are wrong?”

Elijah came closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Sadly, my dear, we are not wrong about this. As an old vampire I can assure you I wish we were as lucky as Freya. Or you.”

“Me? Am I lucky to you? How come, uncle ‘Lijah?”

He smiled a bit and caressed her hair.

“We never knew what is to be loved by a great family. Yes, we were together always and forever but we never tasted the great joy of parent affection. Besides the power you have, you are our one and only-”

“Hope. Yes, thanks.” she completed his sentence. She knew that too, of course. But still…

“Hope.” Elijah repeated. “What ever you choose to do, remember that you are always loved by all of us. And if you decide to become a vampire, we’ll teach you everything but please - don’t do it. Take my advice and be only yourself - not a victim of your hunger.”

“Thanks.” she smiled at him and hugged him. She was still confused but she was relieved by his words. This was the thing she loved the most about her family: They could talk their way out of hell.

“You are confused.” Elijah stated and she agreed. “Can I do anything for you?”

“Can you take me to the cemetery? Please?”

Elijah frowned.

“And why is that?”

“That’s a witch place, right? Maybe I can find my answers among dead witches.”

Elijah only nodded and the two of them got into the car.

 

When they got to the cemetery, Hope realized.

“Oh you didn’t-”

“Yes, he did.” Kol said, smiling. “Thank you, brother, I’ll take from here.” He opened the door for Hope and escorted her during the passage. “You know, my little niece, we are so much more alike than you think.”

“Really?” Hope asked and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like me that much.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a lie to say I loath most of them time time but you are different from them.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not helping.”

“But it should.”

Kol’s expression was serious than ever. Hope shrugged and said, “Okay.”

“You do not understand, do you, love?” he asked fiercely. “You don’t know what this hunger is. How it makes you an animal. You only think of becoming a big bad vampire like the rest of us.”

“Uncle Kol-”

“Don’t ‘uncle Kol’ me!” he hissed. “You are a child, Hope. And the others may think it’s best going easy on you but no. Do not be a spoiled child and become an adult like you think you are.”

“Look.” Hope stopped him. “I like you and everything but you cannot talk to me like this.”

“I never thought I could be agree on something with this maniac bastard but he’s right.”

Finn appeared out of nowhere and Hope rolled her eyes.

“You are not in a position of giving advice, no offense.”

“None taken.” said Finn. “But, Hope, you should really listen to us. Being a vampire isn’t something you can be proud of.”

“We all know you loath every single one of us except aunt Freya.” Hope said. “So you can stop acting like you care, Finn.”

“We all are a big bad vampires lurking in shadows to eat someone alive.” Finn stated. “But if Elijah is right about at least one thing, it’s our family sticking together no matter what. You may not like me. I may not like my siblings’ methods but we stick together.”

“You tried to kill me.” Hope reminded him. 

“Your own mother tried to kill you and your father seemed he didn’t care at all.”

Hope’s jaw clenched and she barely held her magic still. 

“You are going too far.” she warned him.

“See, little Mikaelson?” Kol said. “You won’t be able to hex us if you become one of us.”

Hope took sharp breathes and left them in the cemetery. They didn’t follow her.

 

As she came to the Rousseau’s, she just stood there and looked at the sign. 

“You know what he says.” she heard her father. 

“Who?” asked Hope.

“Rousseau.” Klaus answered. “He believes that people are born good and made bad only by the society in which they live.”

“Relevance?”

Klaus chuckled and looked at her.

“The relevance is, my littlest wolf, once upon a time we were all good but we made bad by our own parents. This will not going to happen to you. We won’t let anyone, even you, hurt you.”

“Dad-”

“Just know that, Hope, we all want you to be happy and we raised you to be a free individual but when it comes to your protection, you should believe that we know better.”

“Sometimes I cannot stand on this.” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her body. “All this power is so… heavy. I cannot handle it, dad. I feel like I can explode any moment.”

“You will not.” Klaus made her look him in the eye. “We will always here to protect you as you are and one day, my sweetheart, you will learn how to fight your demons like the rest of us.”

Hope only nodded as her tears ran from her cheeks. Klaus held her and hugged her tightly.

“I love you, dad.” she said. “I love all of you.”

“My littlest wolf,” Klaus caressed her hair. “We all die for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Waiting for your comments and kudos!


End file.
